The New King
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: On a peace mission for Altea, Marth is invited to the castle. He meets Link's daughter, Luna, and falls in love with her. Once his welcome dinner is set, Luna and him finally show their true feelings... Rated T for mentions of sex (In the form of "done it"), Marth X Oc, and Link X Zelda.


The New King

Prince Marth, on a peace mission, has stumbled upon the quaint country of Hyrule. A postman rode up to him. "Are you Prince Marth Lowell?" He asked. "Yes. I have come for a visit," Marth said. "Well, I have a letter addressed you from the prince," the postman said and gave Marth the letter. It read:

**Dear Marth,**

** I want you at the castle immediately. I have someone I'd like you to meet. If you want to, you may stay at the castle for as long as you wish. I have some good news for you. I want to tell you the good news in person.**

** Sincerely,**

**Prince Link**

"Prince Link!?" Marth questioned himself. "That means he married-! Great. And I so wanted to marry her too!" Marth exclaimed. He shook the thought out of his head and left to go to the castle.

"Ow! Mother, be gentle!" A young blunette exclaimed in the castle. "I'm sorry, Luna... There! I'm done with your new look!" Luna's mother exclaimed and held up a mirror in front. "Wow. Zelda, you made her look so beautiful. Beautiful enough for Marth's standards," Link said as he walked in. "Father!" Luna exclaimed as she hugged Link. "Estelle's here. She's going to fix up her dress to look nice," Link said and walked away, revealing a short-haired young woman. "Hello, Estelle. Can you put sapphires on the bottom of my gown and embroidery on my skirt?" Luna asked. Estelle nodded and grabbed some sapphires and golden thread. She began on her gown.

In the front of the castle, Link came and greeted Marth. "Ah, nice to see you again, old friend," Link said and let Marth in. He gladly walked in and took a seat. "Zelda's upstairs fixing up Luna and Estelle is with her," Link said as he sat down next to Marth. A few hours of random chat later, Zelda came down. "Ah, there's my beautiful wife," Link said and gave Zelda a kiss. She smiled. "Luna, you can come now," Zelda said. Luna walked in with sapphire eyes, same-color hair, and a gown that had a skirt that was the color of perals and a tapestry hanging from the gold armor of her belt. Sapphires decorated the bottom her gown, along with a golden trim along her skirt. Flares and winds decorated her top. "Wow..." Marth muttered to himself. Luna blushed. _He's kind of cute..._ She thought. "Why don't you get to know Marth a bit? I have some preparations to make for tomorrow's lesson," Link said and went to the courtyard. Zelda went to her royal duties, and Luna sat next to Marth. "So, do you have any hobbies?" He asked. "I like swordplay, the arts, I also love music. I like to hunt as well," Luna said. "Wow, how coincdential! I love swordplay!" Marth exclaimed, accidentally touching Luna's hand. "Then, do you want to watch me and father train tomorrow?" Luna asked. "Sure! It'd be a nice way to learn more about how to control a sword," Marth said. Luna smiled. "Training begins at 8:00. Don't be late, handsome!" Luna exclaimed with a wink. Marth blushed and went to his room.

That night, Luna went into Marth's room. He was watching the stars on the balcony. _The stars have never looked this beautiful in Altea..._ He thought. Luna walked near him. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" She asked. Marth turned around to face her. "Your staying, aren't you?" Luna asked. Marth nodded. She began to look at the stars with wonder. "When I go on my rounds tomorrow, do you want to come with me?" She asked. "Sure. When do you begin your rounds?" Marth asked. "Right after training," she answered. Marth nodded. "Tell me, why are you a blunette when your parents are brunettes?" He asked. "Well, mother has a recessive blue hair gene in her genetic pool. Apparently, father helped her kick that gene up, and now I have blue hair!" Luna exclaimed smiling. _She must've had some good fun with him..._ He thought. Luna started to look at the stars again. Marth edged a little closer to her, grabbing her hip. She blushed, but soon relaxed and rested her head on Marth's shoulder. He wrapped her in his cape. _Though I know Shiida isn't going to be happy, if it's for the sake of her realm to marry, I'll do it. No matter what the consequences..._ Marth thought, soon finding her asleep. He picked her up in his arms, carried her to his bed, and set her down. "Girls look so cute when they sleep..." Marth muttered and was soon in bed with Luna. He cuddled her and fell asleep.

The next day, Link came to call Luna and Marth down. It was 8:00... She was late! He found them sleeping in each other's arms with Marth's cape wrapped around themselves. Luna snuggled into Marth's chest as he smelt her hair. Link smiled and left them alone. A few hours later, Luna and Marth woke up. "What time is it?" Luna asked in a tired voice. She looked at the sun, seeing it was almost at the highest point in the sky. "11:00... I need to do my rounds!" Luna exclaimed and jumped out of bed with only her robes on. Marth stared at her as she rushed to change. _Nice body..._ He thought. "Isn't that outfit a little... Exposing?" Marth asked. Luna now wore a top that exposed most of her chest, only covering the sides. Her abdomen was exposed and held a pocket for something. Her skirt was really short, exposing her thighs and legs, which were quite shapely. "This is what I use to go out on patrols. I need something comfortable to transform in, you know," Luna said. "Wait, you just said 'transform'," Marth pointed out. "Yeah! I'm a Manakete!" Luna exclaimed. Marth almost fell down. "Wow! That's amazing!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, you can ride on my back. If you want to that is," Luna said. Marth blushed. She winked and went outside. Marth went outside as well.

Outside, Luna was already in her Manakete form. "Can you saddle and armor me?" She asked. Marth nodded and got the Dragon Rider Tack. He saddled her, but soon stopped to admire where he was touching. Her chest. He was touching her chest. He fininshed putting on her tack and mounted. Luna payed no mind. "So, you're going to ride me. I'll take it slow. You can just relax and get comfortable," Luna said and flew up. She flew slower than her usual speed. Marth layed on her neck, touching her chest again. "Do you really mind me touching your chest?" He asked. "No. Not at all. Touch it all you want, it feels nice," Luna said and continued her pace. Marth grabbed her chest. He felt his waist tingle a bit, but that soon ceased. _I want to "play" with her now..._ He thought. "Have you ever "done it"?" Marth asked. Luna blushed. "Uh... That's not something we should talk about," she said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's just you and me," Marth said in a seductive tone of voice. "Than, no. I've never "done it"," Luna replied. "Oh, really. Then, if we marry, how about I be your first?" He asked in a low tone. "Well, than. I can't ingnore a prince's orders!" Luna exclaimed playfully. Her tail shook a bit, indicating her pleasure. They stayed silent the rest of the way and flew back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Luna and Marth went to their room. Luna changed into her normal outfit, which was a dress that was ruffled and patterned with the moon. "This is my favorite dress. I usually use the one with a flat flow and patterns of dragons and vines," Luna explained. She did a little twirl to show off her dress. Marth admired it and smiled. "Quite a beautiful dress, I might say," he said. Luna smiled and let out a chuckle. "You sound like Librettowit," she said. "Who's Librettowit?" He asked. "Oh, he's a friend of a friend," Luna said. She then pulled out two necklaces. The pendants were the shape of dragons in a heart. One was black, the other was white. "I got these for my 16 birthday, the age when a hero is recognized," Luna explained. She gave Marth the white one and put on the black one. "My name is an object of the night, so I have dark magic. You're the Prince of Light, so you can have the one that represents light," Luna explained. They glowed in time. A small kitten came in. "Twilight! There you are!" Luna exclaimed and picked up Twilight. She set him on the bed and began to stroke him. "So, Twilight's your cat?" Marth asked. Twilight meowed. Luna nodded. Marth hesitantly grabbed Luna's waist. He spread his legs and had Luna sit between them. She got comfortable and relaxed. "This feels nice..." She complimented. Marth smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Luna smirked. Marth had closed his eyes. She grabbed his thighs and locked them onto her waist, making him fall down. "You sneaky devil you!" Marth exclaimed. She turned around to lie on top of him. They laughed together. Marth held her back. She leaned in a bit, closing her eyes. Midnight suddenly came in. "Luna, what are you doing?" She asked. Luna and Marth jumped and looked at Midnight. "Midnight! What are you doing here?" Luna asked sheepishly. "The Welcome Dinner for Marth is about to start. Are you and Marth going to get ready?" Midnight asked. "Yeah, we're going to get ready. Can you please leave us alone now?" Marth asked. Midnight nodded and left. Luna got off of Marth and changed into the Sapphire Dress she wore when she first met him. "How do I look?" She asked. Marth just stared at her. The gown was now the color of the night and their necklaces turned into full moons. "I like to match," Luna said. He hugged her and she blushed. "Let's go down," Marth said. Luna broke the hug, resting her hands on his chest. "Can we stay up here for a little bit longer? I want to see the sunset before we go," Luna said innocently. Marth nodded and led her out on the balcony.

On the balcony, Luna and Marth watched the sun go down. "Hey, Luna," Marth began. Luna looked to him. He sighed. "What is it?" Luna asked. "Uh..." Marth said looking down. "Marth?" Luna asked, edging closer. "What were your intentions for leaning close to me?" He asked. Luna blushed. "I..." She began. Marth tugged his collar. The moon glowed white. "See, the necklace reacts to strong and weak feelings. The brighter it glows, the stronger the feeling," Luna explained. Her necklace glowed black. The moon was now out and the sun down. "Come on. Let's go down," Luna said and they went down.

In the dining room, all the servants had cooked the dinner and they were waiting for Luna and Marth. They entered and sat down next to each other. Link sat up from his chair. "I'd like to welcome me and Zelda's good friend Marth to Hyrule. He has been a real help with protecting this land, even going as far as patroling with my daughter, Princess Luna," Link said with a smile. Luna blushed. "He has also been in Hyrule for a short time as a peacemaker and to relax after his battle with the Fell Dragon Grima. As Naga's Servant, he bewields Falchion," Link continued. Marth smiled. Luna smiled as well. Link sat down and nodded to Luna. She stood up. "Ever since Ganon has been sealed away, I have been trying to find a suitor to become my king. I think I have already found him, and he may stay in Hyrule as long as he may," Luna said. She smiled and sat back down. "Dinner is now served. You may eat," Luna said. Everyone began to eat properly, occasionally sharing conversation. "Marth, may I speak to you in private after dinner?" Luna asked. Marth nodded. Music was provided by the band led by Sir Dar. At one song, Luna stopped eating and listened. It was a simple 8-note tune that was looped. "What is it, Luna?" Marth asked. "It's... It's my lullaby. The Moonlit Sonata," Luna said. Marth pondered a bit. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a charm in his eyes. Luna blushed. "Are you asking me to dance? I... I don't know how to," Luna said, playing with her hair. "Let me teach you," Marth said. Luna took his hand and put her chest against his. "Just follow my movements and you'll be fine," he said. Luna nodded. She closed her eyes, as if to sense his movements. They swayed back and forth to the sound of the music. Soon, she was dancing as if it were like fighting. Her grace and beauty matched his, and they danced together in time. Once the song was finished, they sat back down. Dinner was soon over, and everyone danced. Luna and Marth went to the garden for some privacy.

In the garden, Luna and Marth sat in a bed of Sopherias. "Luna, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Marth asked once they had sat down. Luna sighed. "I wanted to know something: Do you know my history?" Luna asked. Marth sighed. "No. Please tell me it," he said. "It all happened 5 years ago...

"I was 16. Years of training had payed off and I had The Master Sword in my hands. Father and Mother were out in Altea, looking for you. That left me and Midnight alone in the castle. I prayed to Naga daily, hoping for a suitor. That's when he attacked.

"Ganondorf, Father's enemy, attacked the castle. Midnight tried to hold him off, but to no avail. She was captured. At the time, I was patroling the area in my dragon form. I heard the crash of him breaking in and immediately flew to the castle. It was riddled with enemies, but they soon ceased when the top general of his army came out. His hair was a snow white, eyes that were blood red, and his tunic was much like my father's except it was a pure black. I took up my fighting stance. He said that I had 'a spirit much like my father's' and attacked. I fought him off, eventually knocking him down. I put the blade of The Master Sword to his neck and got information. I then ran up the stairs to the top.

"At the top, Ganondorf was sitting in the throne. My throne. I rushed at him, but he stopped me with Midnight. She was frozen in time, not looking like she was alive. He warped away with Midnight. It was then I had to find the Dragon Dances and the Artifacts of Naga," Luna explained. "This shall be continued later," she said and they went back inside.

Back inside, beautiful music was playing. "I love this song," Luna said. She whistled along with the song. Marth smiled and pulled her closer. Link looked at the young prince and princess. "They look cute together, don't you think?" Link asked when he turned back to Zelda. "Yeah, they do look cute," Zelda replied. Luna and Marth danced to the current song, soon sitting down. "May I get you some wine?" Marth asked once they had sat down. "Sure, gentleman!" Luna exclaimed. Marth went to the drinks, getting two of them. One for Luna, the other for himself. He gave the first one to Luna and kept the other. "Thank you," she said. Marth sat down next to her. She took a sip and rested her head on Marth's shoulder. He took her hand hesitantly and rested it in his lap. "I love you," he muttered. Luna opened her eyes. "Luna, do you want to go outside for a bit?" He asked. Luna nodded. They got their drinks and went back outside.

Back outside, Marth had Luna sit down next to him. "Hey, Luna," he began. "I know I need to go back to Altea soon and see if my kingdom is doing okay," he said, looking down. "Marth?" Luna asked. "I... Want you to come back to Altea with me," he continued, cupping her cheek. Marth leaned in a little closer, closing his eyes. Luna tensed up. His necklace glowed bright, lighting up their faces. His lips soon met her's and they kissed. Luna melted and pulled him closer, closing her eyes. They broke apart and hugged. "I love you."


End file.
